


Rights of Passage

by KTRose



Series: All The Right Moves [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: F/M, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time, Campbell has decided that Rose and he are finally going to do it! There's just a small hurdle in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rights of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the storyline of Takin' Over The Asylum, you'll be aware of Eddie and Francine's history.
> 
> But to just be on the safe side there is a small mention of self harm, and allusions to alcoholism and sexual abuse.

Campbell bounced into the room and grabbed Eddie by the shoulders, "that's it Eddie I've decided I'm going to have sex with Rose, and it's going to be glorious!"

"Aye, well congratulations about that" Eddie muttered as he struggled out of Campbell's embrace before he tripped over the coffee table. "Are ye sure ye want to be doing that so soon, ye've only known her a little while."

With a twirl Campbell swooned on to Eddie's couch, "Rose is so beautiful, I could stare into her eyes for hours, I want to kiss her!" With an agitated bounce, Campbell was up pacing around the coffee table, "besides I'm a professional DJ now, it's not right that I'm still a virgin!"

Eddie slumped into his telly watching chair, "Campbell there are women you date to have sex, and women you date because you want to spend the rest of your life with them."

Campbell collapsed to his knees next to Eddie, with his hands clasped in prayer, "but Eddie, I want to spend the rest of my life having sex with Rose!"

"Aye, that goes without saying Campbell," Eddie rolled his eyes and thought about how much he missed his whisky bottle during these conversations. However, he'd promised Francine that he would drink less if she would stop burning herself with cigarettes, and he was determined that they'd both be successful this time. With a sigh he continued the conversation with Campbell, "have ye even kissed her yet?"

Campbell was up pacing again, "I havnae, no. Rose is an experienced woman Eddie, she's told me she's had two boyfriends already! No, what I need to do is get some condoms. Can I have some of yours Eddy?" with a shake of his head he continued "No that's not right, Rose deserves better than second hand condoms." With a final turn around the coffee table and a decisive nod, Campbell excitedly turned to Eddie "alright we'll just have to go shopping, you can show me what to buy Eddie!"

Eddie blanched at the idea of going condom shopping with Campbell. It was a bad enough experience when he had bought his own a couple of weeks ago, flushed on the hope that he might actually have a sex life again. He still got slightly dizzy that Francine was even considering it after all that she had lived through. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts before he was overwhelmed by the pressure of their situation again, Eddie placed a hand on Campbell's shoulder, "oh no, no, no. Campbell buying condoms is a right of passage for all men, it's something you have to do on your own. Why don't ye get some the next time ye go to the pharmacy?"

Campbell open and closed his mouth like a fish, and slowly shook his head, "I cannae buy them where I get me meds Eddie! I'd never be able to look Mrs Magillacuddy in the eyes again!" Campbell clutched his chest and collapsed on to the couch again. He thought he might have an anxiety attack just thinking about the look Mrs Magillacuddy would give him. Not to mention the knowing looks he'd get from her son Freddie.

"There are other shops Campbell." Eddie gave another roll of his eyes, "look why don't ye forget about the condoms for now and concentrate on smaller steps. Like giving Rose a kiss after your next date with her. Ye do have another date planned, yes?"

"Aye," Campbell nodded, he still looked shell shocked at the idea of buying condoms, "I'm taking her to dinner and a movie on Friday."

Eddie smiled at Campbell and said, "well that sounds like the perfect time to give her a kiss."

 

O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O

 

Campbell had taken the bus all the way over to the Sainsbury's in Paisley just to make sure he wouldn't meet anyone he knew. He'd filled his basket with practical adult things like flour and toilet cleaner, but he'd put the chocolate biscuits back because he thought they looked too much like a date. Campbell didn't even want these strangers knowing that this was his first time buying condoms. He was just Campbell Bain out doing his weekly shopping and picking up his usual packet of condoms, just like every other bloke.

His plan had been to pick up some feminine hygiene products too, to give the impression he already had a live in lover. But once Campbell saw the variety of condoms to choose from, he decided it was intimidating enough buying condoms without having to worry if Rose was a tampon kind of woman or not. In the end Campbell settled on a small packet of non-ribbed and non-scented condoms. He decided he didn't want to raise Rose's expectations as much as the other varieties implied.

Campbell heaved a sigh of relief that he could go through the self serve checkout and skip the small talk patter with the cashier that he'd planned. Now all he needed to do was get ready for his date with Rose.

 

O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O

 

Rose had decided on a fish supper before the movie, which his wallet was thankful for after all the extra groceries he'd bought on his expedition to Paisley. Now they were strolling hand in hand back to Rose's flat. He'd triple checked that the condom was still in his back pocket before they left the cinema, and was buoyed by the confidence that its presence gave him.

Campbell thought he'd wait until they were at Rose's place before telling her of his plans for them to have sex. It was time, they'd finally made it to her front porch, this was it ...

"Rose, I ..."

He faulted, all the words had left his head, there was nothing! Before the panic could set in, Campbell thought of the condom, and taking a deep breath leaned in and gave Rose a quick peck on her cheek. Flushed with his success, he was about to go when he was stopped by Rose grabbing his hand. Campbell turned just in time for Rose to place a soft kiss upon his lips. His brain completely shut down from the sheer pleasure of the experience. Rose pulled away with the prettiest blush he'd ever seen on anyone, and with a whispered "goodnight Campbell" disappeared inside her front door.

Campbell stood there stunned for a few more moments absorbing everything that had just happened. Then with a very loud "Yes!" he leaped off the steps with a fist pump, and cockily sauntered off into the night, certain that next time there would be sex!


End file.
